


The Road he Walks

by Firestorm2095



Category: The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm2095/pseuds/Firestorm2095
Summary: A poem about Nick





	The Road he Walks

The Road He Walks

Out on the hill a demon lies   
Between right and wrong   
He is forced to choose  
His mother a human   
His father a killer  
Two natures in his head collide   
New to this world  
Old to the other  
He must find  
Where his powers lie  
Or meet a bitter end  
At the hands of fate  
But with power comes a choice  
To save this world or destroy it  
People try to shove him   
This way and that  
He is confused he can't think  
Power of choice stills his hand  
Forced to protect the old life  
From the new  
He gets into fights   
His morals tell him wrong   
His nature tells him right  
His mom is scared for him  
As she tells him   
Nick you are not your father


End file.
